The Fence
by Final-Fire-Imp
Summary: In a future where the Personifications are hated for their part in beginning WW3, and a resistance is building up forces by breaking out personification from behind the fence and in the Mental hospitals. An Unlikely trio will unknowingly help the resistance in their plan by just stumbling along in self preservation.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One hundred years ago, a violent war broke out between the eight most powerful nations in the world. the war was bloody, Millions died and millions more suffered. After the war was fought, and no one stood strong enough to claim victory the remnants of the Eight countries Governments, although humbled were still strong enough to dig into how The War as they dug deeper the more and more disappointed they became. What the Leaders found out was that right around the time the war started the personifications of the eight nations were hosting a peaceful meeting on ways _not_ to start another world war.

When asked, none of the eight personifications could point out how the fight started nor who started it. But that admission did nothing to ease the leaders disappointment nor the rest of the humans sorrow driven anger at the destruction The War has cost.

So the Humans temper flared, Blaming all Personifications, even the ones that did their best to stay out of the conflict. And they demanded their leaders do something so get rid of the 'Condemned' as some took to calling them.

And so the World leaders tried to follow their people's pleas of action, each nation's Government Experimenting with different ways to silence the Personifications. The United States had the most progress considering they had the most Personifications to work with. Using the Personified States in many of the experiments, the Main personification of America forced to watch as his States were subjected to the Horrors that any sane person would call Inhumain. but then he would smile- a cruel smile that held no sense of any of his normal joy- as he thought of how no one considered his States, his friends, or himself 'Human' anymore.

As the attempts to silence the personifications continued with little results the leaders came together to discuss what to do about the lack of progress. And the Leaders brainstormed. eventually settling on a plan. A few days latter the leaders of each country spoke to their people explaining the plan.

Operation Condemned is what the plan was commonly know as. and the plan seemed simple enough: Take the personifications that posed the most threat- like America, and the states and Russia and so on and so forth- and wipe their memory as best they could, then stick them in with a small population of regular humans, these were planned to be Criminals that were sentenced for life considering most of them were still war criminals. and the rest of the personifications were be put into mental Hospitals were they would systematically be driven to madness and eventually death.

Operation Condemned was put up to a vote to the general public to both the United states and Canada (it seemed only fair because the inclosed space was going to be on the border of both countries) and the polls came back almost unanimously in favor of the Plan.

And so construction of the Fence was started immediately. It was built from a new metal developed during The War. the Metal Nicknamed Black Mirror, was a super tough alloy that prevented nearly anything from piercing or breaking through it. The Fence was built around an area of four hundred square miles, of open land, and when it was finished the North American Leaders started construction on various mental Hospitals around the perimeter of the fence to place all of the Personifications that were not going inside.

Then the time came where everything was ready. and the Personifications were being transported to their final preparation centers. All of the Personifications were forced into a large room together, and were given twenty four hours to talk with family and friends, catch up and say their final farewells. When the twenty four hours were up,it was broadcast live, all over the world, as the Personifications had to be forced from each other kicking, screaming, crying, begging, anything to stay with each other, there walls that had been built up over years of suffering were torn away, exposing their shattered remnants of what made them human. And the World watched, wide eyed at the decision that they had made, they say the humanity in the personifications for the first time since The War. Ant they regretted their decision. But by the it was to late, and the deed was , crying, pleading with the men forcing them away from each other the Personifications were dragged away, beaten into submission and prepped for their new Hell.

A Hundred years later, no one on the outside of the Fence remembers the regret anyone felt for putting the personifications behind the fence. infact the fence and its surrounding mental hospitals where hardly ever mentioned.

Inside the fence a sort of dictatorship had sprung up in wake of a growing food whatever sense of rights disappeared with the food. And now, in the courtyard of a long, flat grey, windowless building, dozens of children, -all of which were overworked underweight and their clothes were threadbare handme downs that barely counted as more than rags- were pressed up against the smooth nearly seamless obsidian black of the fence


	2. One

One

"You know- like all of the other days you've done this- you're not going to hear anything,Right?" A petite but busty girl of around thirteen asked her friend leaning against the Fence, flicking her head to the side to get her Fiery bangs out of her stormy ocean blue eyes. "Its Futile, just give up on it, relax while you can before the Headmaster and the Matron come back to force us into slave labor." She added trying to make her freind see reason

"Shut up Rhody!" said friend whisper shouted. brushing her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears and pressing up against the slim, hardly visible seam in the Fence.

"Why should I?" she asked with disdain, "It's not like anyone- if there is anyone- on the other side of the Fence cares about us enough to help us, much less make casual conversation with us." She scuffs her threadbare boots into the dirt as she says it, sneering to herself t the pitiful conditions they were forced to live in.

"There _has_ to be someone out there, why else would they keep us in here otherwise?" Abby asks, Glaring up at her ginger friend with hazel eyes as she listened.

"Because they locked our grandparents up and lost the key. And it didn't exactly help that we don't know where the way out is either."

"Maybe someone knows!" Abby defends but then quickly falls silent as she hears something "Be quiet… I think i hear something…." she says pressing her ear against the wall

"Oh Yea? What's there to hear? A hundred years and no one had heard anything!" Rhody mocked, throwing her hands in the air, poorly making her interest in the posable voice on the other side of the Fence.

Abby hushed her "Shhhhh…..I-I hear a voice...It sounds like a man… but I can't be sure…" Abby whispered straining to hear the voice over the other commotion.

"Probably just your imagination then." Rhody waves it off, her interest spiking.

"He has a funny voice…. sounds nasally...but… it kinda has a calm sound…. like someone protective…"Abby observed, the hearing the voice but only bits and pieces of the conversation the voice was having.

Rhody rolled her eyes, but she caught a word or two of what the voice was saying and her eyes widened, she was no wear near the Fence, and she heard the voice, although faintly. "There really is someone talking to us from the other side….." she whispered in awe, coming next to Abby to hear it better.

"I don't think he's talking to us…." she pauses, "What if there are others? or if he's in a similar situation and talking to himself?"

"Why would the outside have the same problems as us? Starvation? Dictatorship? we were put in here to keep them from being in the same situation and us. He's probably talking to someone else." Rhody reasoned, whispering to Abby, But still pressed against the wall.

Abby shrugged. turning her attention back to the Fence as a bit of conversation from the voice could be heard by both of them

"I don't want to Flying Mint Bunny… I don't want to…" the Voice, definitely male. Pleaded, the man behind the voice sounded hopeless, Desperate.

"Whats a Flying Mint Bunny? I'm Pretty sure both sides of the Fence have the same wildlife." Rhody asked, looked confused at Abby. But still feeling sad at the desperate tone of the man's voice.

"I guess he is nuts." Abby said shrugging, not hearing the pleading in the man's voice.

Rhody bit her lip, all the stories of how wonderful the world outside the fence was flooding back "He shouldn't be crazy though… People out there are supposed to be better off than in here."

Abby then got a depressing thought "Maybe he's lonely… What if he doesn't have a Family?" she asked

"But he's on the outside. Their better off than us, they probably put him with a family if he doesn't have one, He sounds old enough to be okay without a family…" Rhody argued

"What if he's a loner and can't make friends?" Abby asked

"Then he should get some help. I'm sure they have help for loners out there." Rhody Argued as a last ditch effort

"What if he doesn't want help, or can't get it?" Abby asked then she got an idea "I know! if he is a loner why don't we make friends with him?"

"Do you think He'll listen to us? For all we know he could thing we're another one of his delusions." Rhody pointed out.

Abby thought about it for a moment, noticing how the other Children listening through the seams in the wall couldn't hear the nonsensical babble that she and Rhoudy could "Well… even if he does think we're another one of his delusions then it would give him someone new to talk to other that 'Flying Mint Bunny'. Right?"

"...Alright fine. We can try talking to him. but the Matron will call us in soon so let's make this quick shall we?" Rhody said after a moment's hesitation.

Abby nodded and turning to face the barely visible seam in the black Fence "Hey Mister! Over here on the other side of the Fence!" she called hoping that the man would hear her

"Yea, Mister hey! We Ain't got much time to talk so notice us already!" Rhody called her feigned disinterest in this whole matter disintegrating.

They waited for a moment, and the rest of the dusty courtyard had heard their calls to the man on the other side of the fence and were quietly paying attention to the Brunet and Ginger as they all waited for some sort of response

"Who're you? And what bloody fence…" the voice asked sounding a bit grumpy and confused. "Shh.. not now Flying Mint Bunny, I believe I have just found some new friends! I may not be able to see them, but i can hear them…" the voice went on talking to the Flying mint bunny or whoever else was there.

"Yea behind the Fence! You know that ten foot tall, Black as tar and smooth as glass thing that goes around, like four hundred square miles? Yea we're behind that." Rhody calls, ignoring the fact that he was still talking to Flying Mint Bunny.

"I'm sorry but I Don't see what your describing…" the Voice trailed off and muttered "Maybe They're right...I'm losing my mind.."

"No!" rhody shouts "we're real, very real! but you don't know about the Fence?" she saks a little hopelessness seeping into her voice.

"How can I be sure you're real? i see things that no other can see. I have been labeled my entire life as mentally ill and untreatable. what makes you any different?" The voice asks

Abby had been listening to the two of them talk, and she has to interject right now "So he really is nuts. and he Can't get help!" she whispers to Rhody silently erging her friend to give up on this man now.

But the Ginger with the big boobs is stubborn and won't give up that easily "No, there has to be records of us, somewhere in the history books something is written about the Fence, I'm sure. Just get me a rock or something I'm gonna throw it over." Rhody whispers first to Abby then she started talking to the Man behind the wall "Please sir, we are very real, I'm going to try and throw a rock over the Fence, will that be enough proof that we are real?"

"Who know, Maybe the sky is falling!" he says starting to laugh, a little manically. his laughter showing how lonely and neglected he was.

The two girls look at each other worriedly,and Abby can see an almost desperate light in Rhodys stormy grey blue eyes. and Abby watched as her friend turned to the fence again and started talking to the crazy guy on the other side.

"No please sir, Believe us. Its hell in here, there's never enough food, our clothes are falling apart and we are worked to the bone. we're hardly surviving in here. Please help us…" Rhody pleads, close to frustrated tears. because of course it was just their luck that the one person to hear them through the Fence would be Mentally ill. but that wasn't all, somehow the man's voice was familiar to her, but she can't quite place who it is, it was just a fuzzy image in her mind.

The man behind the Fence just keeps laughing but manages to gasp out words between fits of giggles "I can sew!...I can grow food!...But I can't talk to anyone! Trust no one!" he laughs "But i can't do anything in this jacket!"

Rhody was letting frustrated tears slip down her pale face "Please sir! Please calm down." She asks him brushing back the tears, her heart breaking for him because of reasons she can't explain.

"TRUST NO ONE!" he shouts before he starts struggling "No! leave me alone!"

A new voice this time, calm almost bored sounding "Come one Arthur, no one is there." It says "You and I both know that You're insane and getting worse each day.."

Rhody takes the new voice as a chance to get help, and desperately starts beating on the Fence's smooth surface to try to get there attention, "NO! STOP! WAIT! PLEASE HELP US!" she screams, her fists starting to split and bleed from beating on the Fence.

"I'm not crazy! I am Arthur! the great and powerful Arthur!" The old Voice calls, getting fainter as if it was being taken away.

"Please! No! YOu can hear us! you can help us! Please, Help us! Please!" Rhody's commotion had caught the attention of some of the Wardens, that were watching over the children, and they were getting ready to restrain her.

the old voice is still in his laughing fit and in the middle of it you hear him sing faintly "Reaching' out for a hero! Oh, Oh Oh."

"No! No, please!" Rhody Yelled slamming her bleeding fits into the Fence. It was too much, the Wardens were coming over and they grabbed her under the arms, pulling her away. Rhody struggles in their grasp, and in a vain attempt to get free she kicks the Fence. the kick making a hollow sound, and the solid black shaking.

On the other side of the Fence, a thin pale man was being held down, his shaggy blond hair was oily and messy, his green eyes that sat under bushy eyebrows. where swimming with a broken light. The guards holding him down looked bored, like they had done this a few too many times before. But as the man with the Bushy eyebrows and the broken green eyes was being held down a hollow sound rang out into the room, and the white wall closest to his bed shook just a little, and for a moment shock waves rolled up the pristine white wall. Making the white disappear and for a moment, the Green eyed man could see a dusty ground with a boring grey building in the background, and a little ginger girl being dragged away, kicking and screaming in the arms of two burly me with grim faces. he could have sworn that she had tears rolling down her face. every one he could see was was wearing threadbare clothes. and then the scene was gone.

"You are real…" He breathed


End file.
